


I Have a Boyfriend!

by aurelia_murphy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Cinnabun, Mentioned Deere, Mentioned Pinkberry, Underage Drinking, expensive headphones, i wrote this in a rush its bad, no beta we die like men, rich broke the beer pong table what an idiot lol, rich is drunk lol, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurelia_murphy/pseuds/aurelia_murphy
Summary: Rich is very, very drunk.





	I Have a Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO BAD lmao

Michael Mell was a lot of things, and tired was certainly one of them. 

Parties had never really been his thing, but even after the SQUIP, Rich adored them. He supposed his boyfriend just liked to let loose, and that much was obvious enough from the way he bounced around and swayed his hips and sung to every shitty pop song that would blare out of Dustin’s speakers. Now that Jake’s house was, ahem, out of commission, Dustin had taken to throwing the parties because his parents really didn’t give a shit what he did. Michael thought that was sort of sad, but never let himself think much of it. 

This party in particular was really draining Michael’s energy. He stood next to Christine, who was holding a bottle of regular old orange juice that she had brought from home. Michael himself held a fancy craft beer as he listened to the idle conversations and chatter around him. “So how are you and Rich doing? Good? How is he, anyway, after the SQUIPcident?” Christine had a small habit of asking too many questions at once, but she blamed that on her overactive mind. She could never let herself think of just one thing at once when there were so many awesome things to think about in the world. 

Michael looked to her, an amused smile taking over his face. She looked like an excited puppy, waiting for his answer happily. Michael thought that Christine was probably one of the easiest people to talk to in the entire, so he really didn’t mind her constant questions. He honestly found them sort of amusing, if he were to be completely honest. “We’re doing pretty good. He looks like he’s having fun over there.” He gestured to his boyfriend who was dancing behind Jake, who was making a beer pong shot. Michael watched the shorter male ‘raise the roof’ and sort of wanted to face palm, but there was something so endearing about the amount of fun Rich seemed to be having, so he settled for sending the boy an enamoured smile instead. 

This did not go unnoticed by a drunk Jeremy, who sat next to Christine. “Michael, man, you’re so whipped! Go over there and give him a big smooch! Like this-” He leaned over and planted an obnoxious kiss on Christine’s cheek. “-Mwah!” Jeremy laughed and so did Christine, but Christine’s laugh was sheepish as she moved Jeremy off of her. They weren’t dating, they had realized a month or two after the SQUIPcident that they weren’t really meant for each other. Christine had started dating Jenna and Jeremy had started dating Jake, and suddenly all was right with the world. They had the gayest little friend group possible, and Michael could not be happier with that. 

“No, he looks like he’s having fun. I’ll leave him be until I have to carry him home later.” Michael said. He took a sip of his beer, still his first drink because he didn’t plan to get plastered when Rich was already this far gone, and continued to observe the party. Jenna and Dustin were spinning each other around and being all around idiots while Chloe and Brooke sat on the couch on their phones. Michael watched them take a picture, Chloe kissing an embarrassed Brooke’s cheek just as the photo was taken. Cute. 

“Don’t let him get too far gone, Michael. You know he gets really bad hangovers.” Christine said. She was literally a ray of sunshine, far too good for this world. Michael stood, about to take Christine’s advice and cut his boyfriend off, when a loud noise alerted them of the beer pong table being knocked over. 

Rich stood over the debris, eyes wide with his mouth hung open. His arms were outstretched in front of him as if he had tried to stop the disaster from happening, maybe even to catch the table or something. Instead, gross beer was splattered all over the floor and Rich looked like a dog who had just eaten someone’s homework. Guilty, but thoroughly amused. “Was that me?” His words were slurred and he seemed to be on the brink of laughter as everybody stared at the table. They all looked like deer in the headlights as Dustin weaved through the crowd. 

Before Rich could get his ass kicked, Michael managed to get around the few people that blocked his path to his boyfriend. He grabbed the other’s hand tightly and yanked him along, sending them both slightly tumbling. Michael knew he had to get Rich back home, where his moms would no doubt help to care for him. Michael knew full well that he couldn’t take Rich to his own house - that would spell out a disaster for anyone in that building. 

“Where ya’ takin’ me?” Rich’s tone was chipper, excited to be alive and where he was. Michael liked to call Rich a ‘peppy’ drunk, someone who couldn’t be brought down when alcohol was in his system. Sometimes, Michael would wonder if this was because, when under the influence of alcohol, his SQUIP was deactivated. Truthfully, Michael didn’t really like to think back on the SQUIPcident, so those thoughts were often pushed from his mind to dwell on later or to be forgotten about completely. Sometimes he had to remind himself that the past was in the past and that no good would come from being concerned about it now. 

“To my place. We’ve gotta get you cleaned up.” When he felt a tug on his arm, he felt a small smile come to his face when he noticed that Rich was stumbling behind him, sort of unable to walk properly on his own. He was just so cute that Michael could have turned and kissed him but in that moment, but his morals won over his desire. He wouldn’t want to have Rich do something he’d regret while he was drunk and he was certainly not going to be that asshole boyfriend who took advantage of people. He sighed, moving so that Rich had an arm over his shoulder. He was glad that Dustin was his next-door neighbour, because though Rich was short, he was a literaly 5’5” package of complete muscle mass and he was not incredibly easy to carry. 

“Only my boyfriend is allowed to clean me, sir!” Rich said with a small huff, trying to squirm out of Michael’s grasp. They had reached Dustin’s driveway by now, and if Rich was going to start to lack cooperation, Michael didn’t trust himself not to drop his boyfriend right on the ground. By accident, of course. He let out a small laugh, glad that Rich was faithful, even while completely plastered. It was a funny situation, one Michael had actually heard of before. He couldn’t imagine seeing Rich so drunk he couldn’t recognize his own boyfriend until this very day.

“I am your boyfriend, stupid.” Michael laughed softly, adjusting Rich so that he could unlock the door to get them both inside. Rich was giggling under his breath, hand reaching upwards to poke at Michael’s nose. Michael spluttered, laughing softly, as he tried to start dragging Rich up the stairs. Rich could be a huge pain in the ass sometimes, but Michael loved him too much to care.  
“Oh, you are Michael! You’ve got the same cute nose as him, so I know it’s him!” Rich said with a splitting grin. He looked like an angel and Michael was just glad to have him around. He let out a soft laugh, opening the door to his bedroom and dragging his boyfriend inside. He grabbed some clothes that Rich could sleep in and threw them over at the now standing boy. He could trust Rich to get dressed on his own. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now get dressed, loser.” Michael said with a laugh. He turned as Rich changed, wanting to give the boy some privacy, and changed his own clothes once Rich was tucked neatly into bed. 

He got in as well, pulling Rich close to him. He thought the boy had fallen asleep, but he was proven wrong when he heard one thing. 

“I have a boyfriend!” 

Micheal couldn’t help but laugh and plant a small kiss on Rich’s forehead.


End file.
